


Luke Will Always Dance With Me

by punchinginadream



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Age Play, M/M, daddy!ashton, has playlists though, little!luke, this is short and not great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:30:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3655461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punchinginadream/pseuds/punchinginadream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Luke will always dance with me."<br/>-<br/>Or, Luke is a grumpy baby and Ashton dances with him to make him smile. [the playlists they listen to are linked]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luke Will Always Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rollercoastar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollercoastar/gifts).



> sad playlist: [x](http://8tracks.com/missable/lukey-boy-1)  
> dance playlist: [x](http://8tracks.com/missable/lukey-boy)

"Ashy?" Luke whispered, poking Ashton’s shoulder. "May I listen to the iPod, please?" If Luke’s mannerisms weren’t a dead giveaway he was feeling little—his timid voice, electric blue eyes wide and innocent, legs criss-crossed in front of him and taking up way too much for the squished van they were in, and his soft pink lips jutted out in a subtle pout—Ashton still knew immediately. Of course, Luke didn’t _have_ to ask for Ashton’s permission. He knew Ashton was whipped, everyone knew, and would probably give up his left arm if Luke asked. Luke only requested Ashton’s permission when he was feeling small. He liked feeling taken care of, liked feeling Ashton was in charge and looked after him. He liked putting his full trust in Ashton and Ashton, in turn, loved taking care of Luke. That’s why Ashton had special playlists on his phone for Luke, for when he was feeling sad or when Luke was especially hyper, songs to dance to with his boy and songs for when Luke couldn’t sleep. He had even downloaded a few of Luke’s favorite cartoons to keep Luke occupied. Always on Ashton’s phone, never Luke’s. That’s the way it was, it made Luke feel even more looked after.  
  
Ashton murmured a soft, "Of course, Lukey boy." He pulled his iPhone out of his bag, switching it on to airplane mode so Luke could listen without interruption, and handed it over to Luke. Ashton could tell Luke was going to the mix for when he was sad; he had been especially quiet since the show ended. Ashton knew if he asked Luke what was wrong now, on the stuffy van with only the backs of the car seats separating them from Calum and Michael, Luke wouldn’t open up. Or, maybe worse, he would start crying, and Ashton didn’t want to upset the boy, considering he was extra sensitive in his headspace. So he opted for resting his hand on Luke’s knee to ground him, and watching as the blonde boy stared out the car window.  
  
Luke stayed back as the other three boys checked into the hotel, clutching his plush penguin and toying with the end of his t-shirt.  
  
“Are you ready, baby?” Ashton held out his hand and Luke grabbed on to it eagerly.  
  
“Are we gonna be in the same room?” Luke asked quietly. Ashton chuckled softly at the absurd question; even before Luke and Ashton officially got together and they were still scared and everything was new, they always convinced Michael or Calum to switch rooms so Luke and Ashton could stay together.  
  
“‘Course.” Ashton promised. “Couldn’t leave my boy with Michael or Calum, could I? They’re no fun,” he teased. A few feet ahead of them, Michael called out, “I heard that!” and Calum raised his middle finger with his back turned, making Luke giggle.  
  
Once they reached their floor, Ashton turned to Michael and Calum.  
  
“I think Luke and I are gonna crash for tonight, guys,” Ashton told them. They both nodded; they didn’t know everything, but they knew enough, and never prodded or questioned it and Ashton was incredibly grateful for their understanding.  
  
Ashton bid them goodnight and looked expectantly at Luke, who remained staring at his feet. “Lucas,” Ashton said sternly. He put his hand on the small of Luke’s back and pushed him forward a bit. “Say goodnight.”  
  
Luke blushed, stumbling into Calum a bit. “G’night guys,” he said, biting his bottom lip and finally looking at them.  
  
“Goodnight buddy,” Michael ruffled Luke’s hair, making Luke pout. Calum chuckled and pulled Luke into a hug, keeping him there for a bit longer than normal before pulling back. Calum had known Luke the longest, could tell when he was upset or nervous or _anything_. He could read Luke like a book, and he trusted Ashton to take care of his friend the way Luke needed, something Calum never quite figured out how to do.  
  
As soon as they got back to their own room, Luke was collapsing on the bed, back turned to Ashton so he could see the outline of the blonde boy’s spine as he curled himself into a ball. Ashton gingerly set his and Luke’s luggage on the floor, toeing off his shoes before he made his way over to the bed. Luke flinched when he felt the bed dip, instinctively leaning in when he felt Ashton’s hand lay in between his shoulder blades and start to rub his back soothingly.  
  
“What’s wrong, baby boy?” Ashton whispered.  
  
Luke didn’t give him an answer, just groaned softly and keened into Ashton’s touch.  
  
“Luke,” Ashton tried to level his voice out, not too stern and not too soft. Something that would make Luke listen to him but not upset him further. “Talk to me little penguin, I’m worried about you.”  
  
Luke nodded, trying to take a deep breath to gather his thoughts. As he opened his mouth, all that came out was a dry sob and Luke’s hands immediately went to grip Ashton’s shirt, burying his head in his Daddy’s lap. “Hurts,” he wailed.  
  
“Inside or outside?” Ashton asked, soothingly stroking Luke’s hair, not deterred by Luke’s outburst. He knew it was coming sooner or later.  
  
“Inside,” Luke muttered, fists clenching Ashton’s already tear-soaked shirt. Ashton nodded, shushing the boy softly.  
  
“Did something happen today? Or is it just a bad day?”  
  
“Bad day,” Luke sniffled. He tilted his head and eyed Ashton’s iPhone, making grabby hands for it. “Music.” he said decidedly.  
  
Ashton raised an eyebrow. “I don’t think so.” Luke’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion; Ashton never denied him his music.  
  
“I’m not gonna let you wallow in your sadness, baby. No frowny playlist.” Luke expression turned from sad to grumpy. He knew Ashton was right; Ashton was always doing what was best for Luke. It did Luke no good to make himself more sad.  
  
“I have a better idea.” Ashton brought one of Luke’s hands up and kissed his knuckles before pushing himself off the bed and going over to his bag.  
  
Luke watched wordlessly, curled in on himself, as Ashton set up a speaker. Luke knew what he was doing before the music started playing. It was soft, as to not overwhelm Luke, an upbeat song he had heard before but couldn’t place the name of.  
  
“C’mon, Lukey boy, come dance with me,” Ashton held his hand out with a dimpled grin. Luke made a huffy show of swinging his legs over the bed and sitting up, making Ashton roll his eyes playfully. He grabbed Luke’s hand and pulled him up. He forcefully swung Luke’s arms around with him until Luke cracked a genuine smile at how silly his Daddy was being. Ashton spun Luke around as the younger boy giggled, falling over his feet as he tried to keep up with Daddy’s crazy dance moves. After 5 songs, Luke had forgotten all about his bad day as he collapsed on the bed, red-faced and giggling. Ashton crashed down on top of him, laughing as well and sweaty.  
  
“Daddyyy,” Luke squirmed under Ashton. “Get offff! You’re heavy,” Ashton chuckled, bracing his arms on either side of Luke’s head and pushing himself up so he was hovering over Luke.  
  
“But I love you,” Ashton pouted.  
  
“I love you too Daddy,” Luke giggled, tilting his head up to kiss the pout off Ashton’s face.  
  
“Feel better?” Ashton asked, his knuckles brushing against Luke’s cheek. Luke nodded, nuzzling into Ashton’s hand.  
  
“Yeah, thank you,” The blonde boy nodded, pausing for a moment before adding, “I love you.”  
  
Ashton smiled, rolling off Luke and onto the bed and pulling his baby into his chest, kissing his forehead. “Anything for you, I love you too, baby. Let’s get ready for bed, yeah? You’ve had a long day.” Luke nodded, acquiescing.  
  
As Ashton got up to turn off the music, Luke whined. "No! Daddy, leave it on, please," Ashton turned around with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Baby, you need to calm down before bed, though."  
  
"Wanna listen to the music," Luke pouted. Ashton sighed, putting his hands up in defeat and Luke grinned triumphantly. Ashton grabbed a tee shirt and a new pair of boxers for Luke and brought them over to his boy.  
  
Luke cast his eyes up at his daddy innocently. "Help me get ready for bed, Daddy?"  
  
Ashton couldn't resist how cute Luke was, even though he knew full well Luke could put his pajamas on himself. "Arms up, sweet boy," he commanded. Luke held his arms up, pliant, as Ashton took off his shirt and replaced it with an over sized Monsters Inc shirt, one of Luke's favorites. As Ashton helped him out of his skinny jeans and boxers and replaced them, Luke started giggling.  
  
"What's funny?" Ashton asked from his place between Luke's legs.  
  
"I like my Spongebob undies," Luke smiled, poking a picture of Spongebob printed onto his boxers.  
  
Ashton chuckled. "I know you do, baby. That's why Daddy put you in them," When he glanced up at Luke, he saw Luke swaying and singing along to the song playing, making Ashton smile.  
  
"Teeth time," Luke grabbed Ashton's outstretched hand and followed him into the bathroom, where Ashton set up his toothbrush for him. Luke danced in the mirror and sang along to the music playing as he brushed his teeth, making Ashton laugh.  
  
"You're so silly tonight, Lukey," Ashton shook his head fondly as they finished up. Luke sat on the counter of the sink as Ashton tied back his hair and washed his face. Once he was done, he turned back to Luke, who was still singing and kicking his legs back and forth. "My silly baby. Time to sleep now, okay?" Ashton asked, kissing both of Luke's rosy red cheeks.  
  
As if on cue, Luke let out a yawn. "Okay." He nodded, letting Ashton lead him back to their beds. Ashton didn't know why they even bothered getting a room with two beds anymore; it had been months since he and Luke slept on separate beds.  
  
"Goodnight, Daddy," Luke crawled under the covers Ashton had held open for him. He looked up at Ashton with puckered lips, silently asking for a kiss. Ashton happily obliged, leaning down to press his lips to Luke until they both ran out of breath. Luke snuggled his head into Ashton's shoulder, wrapping his arms around the older boy and humming happily.  
  
"I love you," Ashton whispered.  
  
"Love you," Luke replied in a murmur, lips against Ashton's neck. "Thank you for helping me. And dancing with me." Luke giggled lightly.  
  
"Anytime, Lukey boy," Ashton's arms tightened around Luke protectively. "I'll always dance with you."

**Author's Note:**

> shybabyluke.tumblr.com :~) come say hi if you wanna!!


End file.
